Cry for help
by fosters1029
Summary: When Stef collides with someone who has hurt her family, what will happen? Can Stef be saved before it's too late?(not a brallie)
1. Chapter 1

**Stef**

Stef opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light she laid still for a few seconds. Stef expected to roll over and see Lena laying there. However she quickly realized she wasn't in her bed, or with Lena. She felt a searing pain shoot through her shoulder,she quickly moved her arm, only to realize it was handcuffed behind her back. Stef tried her hardest to remember what happened. She closed her eyes and thought, trying to remember anything. She opened them with no such luck. Stef looked around the room scanning for anything she could use to remember. All she could see was one window covered with curtains, a door next to her, a mattress in the corner and a small cup of water. The room was probably 10 feet wide at best. Stef needed to look out the window, see where she was. She tried to stand, however her legs quickly locked and she fell. Stef grunted in pain and laid on the ground for a few seconds to calm down. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up to the door, stef tried her hardest to move away from the door, but she was too weak to move. The door swung open, revealing a man who she thought she would never see again.

 **Lena**

Lena sat in the kitchen, cleaning up what was left of dinner, frustrated she looked down at her phone to see if Stef had responded to any of her texts. Lena had known this new job was going to be hard on the family and Stef, but she never thought it would take up so much time. Lena decided to call Stef again, before she could finish typing in Stef's number, a knock at the door pulled her away. Lena hopped up and walked to the door, she saw mike there and expected to see Stef somewhere nearby. Lena opened the door

"Hey Mike, where's Stef?"

"Oh, I thought she was here, she told me she needed to go check up on something and would be on her way home..She left her phone at the office" said Mike handing the phone to Lena

Lena's mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios, Stef was dead, her mind quickly snapped out of thought and back to mike.

"Oh, ok. She may be stuck in traffic right?" Lena said

"for 4 hours, I doubt it" Mike responded

"wait, she left work 4 hours go?" said Lena, the worry in her voice increasing.

"she left at 4"

Lena looked at her watch, 8:45.

"Shit" Lena said, Lena never normally swore. But she didn't know what else to say.

 **Callie**

Callie looked down the dark street, she knew if Stef or Lena knew where she was she would be dead. Callie took a deep breath and crossed the street to the tiny red house. She heard her old foster dad had gotten out of jail. She needed to see for herself. Callie's plan was to peek in the windows, not to go inside. Callie approached the house and sunk around to the back, she didn't see anyone in the house, but all the lights were on. Callie heard a creak echo from the house and ducked behind a bush. She still had a clear view of the house. Then Callie saw him, her old foster dad. Callie just watched as he paced around the living room, talking to himself. She immediately recognized this behavior as he would do this after he beat Jude or Callie and was afraid they would get in trouble. Callie looked down at her phone and saw a text from Lena

 _Time to come home honey, I can pick you up if you need._

Callie had told Lena she was at Daphines, she thought of what to say.

 _ok, i need to help Daphine clean up a bit more then i'll catch the bus home._

 _Ok, please be home quickly._

Callie put her phone back in he pocket and look up to see something, there was someone rapped up in a bedsheets on the floor. Callie could see a tiny person, their hands tied behind their back. Callie stood up to get a better look. She then saw something horrifying, short curly blonde hair covered in blood coming out of the sheet.

 _Stef._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy with the response to my story! i will keep writing and post as much as possible, however I am in high school and have tons of homework so I'll upload when I can. Just to clarify this fanfic takes place during the season 5 hiatus, but it won't really be related to the current plot. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Callie**

Callie looked in the window in disbelief, she swore over and over again in her head. This was all her fault, how could she have let Stef get involved in her toxic past? hold on, Callie thought, why was Stef there in the first place? Callie quickly snapped back into reality. Her foster father, Joe, was still pacing around the living room. Callie could see that Stef was injured and bloody, she looked unconscious. Callie couldn't let Stef lay there, or get hurt anymore than she already was. Callie had to act, now.

 **Lena**

Mike and Lena sat in the Foster's kitchen. Lena ran her fingers through her hair and tried not to cry. She didn't want her kids to see her cry, quickly she realized no one was home, Mariana was with Emma and Jesus at a school, Jude was with Noah and Brandon was at work tonight. Callie, wasn't she supposed to be home by now? Lena thought starting to get worried. However her thoughts were interrupted by Mike,

"Now can we call the police?"

Lena had been hesitant to cal the police because she refused to accept that Stef was in trouble, she was stuck in traffic or at the store or helping someone.

"Fine"

Lena responded, she grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

 **Stef**

Stef squeezed here eyed closed as she played on the couch in the living room, she wanted to open them so badly but she knew that if she did he may see. Stef tried her hardest to lay still and not draw attention to herself, but she was laid in a position where her ribs were burning and she needed to move. She barely opened one eye to see where he was, only to be surprised with a blow to the stomach, _Damn_ Stef thought. Another blow was delivered to her head and her world went black.

 **Callie**

Callie winced as she watched Joe kick Stef, she couldn't watch it anymore. She snuck out from behind the bush and ran to the side of the house. She got down onto her hands and knees to avoid being seen through the windows. Callie looked up and into a small window, she could only see the back door, she saw Joe enter her view and start to dig around his desk. Callie recognized this as he hid his drugs under a fake bottom in the lowest drawer in his desk. Panic quickly swept over Callie as she realized that he always went out into his backyard to smoke, she had to hide. Looking around she saw nothing to hide in, the fence blocked her from leaving and there was no way she could get over it without getting noticed. She looked down at the mangled plants and saw a window well covered in plants, without hesitation Callie ripped the plants off the top of the window well and pried open the tinted plastic cover and jumped in. It was about 8 feet deep. She held her breath as she heard footsteps coming closer.

 **Lena**

Lena hung up with the police, who had tracked Stef's phone to a gas station in San Yisidro. Lena picked u her phone and began to text Callie

 _ok cals come home now, no more debating. I can't come and pick you up so call brandon if you need a ride. Love you._

Lena hit send and looked back at Mike, who had started to cry.

 **Callie**

Joe was feet away from her, Callie smelled the drugs and tried hard not to cough. She saw a large figure above the window well, panic followed, he had found her. But then the figure stepped towards the widow, Joe must be watching Stef. Callie let out out a silent sigh of relief.

 _"Bing"_

Callie's phone went off, then the figure loomed over the window well again, but this time his eyes were looking straight down over Callie…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! i had PSAT's at school today so it was a half day so i decided to upload! I am going to switch the story into 1st person because I think it will be easier to write that way! hope you enjoy this chapter, (it will be mostly stef and callie)**

 **WARNING: This chapter is rated M for violence and rape. Please don't read this if these subjects trigger you or you're young**

 **Stef:**

My eyes burned, my head throbbed and everything hurt. I looked around to see where he was and i didn't care if he hit me anymore because at this point I would rather be unconscious. He wasn't in the room. This was my chance, my only chance to get out of here. I quickly grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around myself. I sat up and everything spun in circles. I had to get to the front door, then i could yell for help of try to walk to the nearest house. I stood up. the pain. The pain was all i could feel. I had to get out, the pain was bad but the pain that my family would go through if i died was worse. I slowly walked to the front door and grabbed the door knob. Everything hurt. I wanted so badly to collapse and stop standing. But i couldn't. I began to turn thee door knob when an all too familiar voice spoke.

"one more move and she's dead"

 **Callie:**

Shit, im dead. I thought as i saw a large figure lift the thin plastic lid off the window well.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" he said with a slurred laugh.

Before i could respond he grabbed the hood of my jacket and pulled me out of the window well. How could i let myself get caught? I stayed as still as possible. He pushed me to the back door, where i looked inside and saw stef. Standing up at the front door, she was just standing there and not moving.

"Your little dyke mom payed me a visit today. She told me that it was procedure for the police to check up on a criminal fresh out of jail" he said with a laugh

"what a load of bull shit, you know she arrested me in the first place. she ruined my life. so decided to return the favor." his grip tightened on my hood, causing the collar of my shirt to become increasingly tight. He quickly reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a gun. Before i could respond it was pressed to my temple. My legs began to move without my knowledge, i was inside the house, right in the very spot where he almost shot me when i fist moved to the Fosters.

"one more move and she's dead."

 **Stef:**

I slowly turned around to see callie being held by the hood of her sweatshirt with a gun pointed at her temple. I turned around and put my hands up, if he put one hand on my daughter i would kill him. Why was callie here anyway? She was supposed to be at Daphne. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream coming from callie. I looked down in horror as callie was laying i the fetal position on the ground while her old foster dad kicked her repeatedly it the back.

"STOP, PLEASE" i cried

"mom" i heard the small wimper escape callie's lips.

"take one step closer and i'll blow her head off" he said giving me a deathly stare. I silently retreated back to the couch as i couldn't stand any longer. In one swift motion he picked callie up by the hood of her sweatshirt and carried her into the room i was in earlier.

"PUT HER DOWN, CALLIE" i screamed, i wasn't in control, i couldn't help. I was useless.

Then the door slammed shut.

 **Callie:**

I laid completely still as he threw me down on the mattress. He fumbled around in a drawer for something i couldn't see. I heard a noise id heard before but couldn't quite pinpoint.

"prefect" he said with laugh.

He walked back over to me. I pretended to be unconscious so maybe he would leave. Suddenly i fest a cold slap across the face

"wake up bitch, i want you to be awake."

I opened my eyes to my worst nightmare, he was standing over me, with only a shirt on and his dick wrapped in plastic wrap. I had a look of horror on my face

"i didn't have any condoms and im not getting you pregnant, or giving the place any DNA"

That was the noise fro before, the noise i had heard, him unrolling the plastic wrap. I opened my eyes again and he was lying over me, unzipping my jacket, ripping my shirt. I couldn't do this, not again. I whimpered and tried to free myself from his grasp. Nothing was working. I felt him rip my bra off, leaving my boobs out.

"you're gorgeous bitch" he scowled.

Without warning he pulled my shorts off and ripped my panties with them.

"get off" i tried to yell but a quiet whimper was all that came out.

"this isn't going to work" he said quickly taking the plastic wrap off his penis.

"the police will know it was me anyway" Then suddenly he penetrated. He was inside me and he was enjoying it. I was trying to take myself somewhere else. Anywhere. I thought about brandon, Lena, Jude, Jesus, Mariana and stef. Poor stef i had gotten her into this. This was my fault. This was - my thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the face.

"act like you're enjoying it bitch" he slapped me again

"enjoy it, i know you do" he said again.

"moan bitch" he laughed

I let out a quiet moan, but it sounded more like a cry. he slapped me again, i began to moan. I didn't want to. I was so humiliated. This was my fault.

Finally he got off me. I let one tear fall. I remembered him, whenever i would cry he would hurt me. He quickly sat up and went into the cost and pulled out a bed sheet and wrapped me in it so tight i couldn't move. He ticket me up and threw me into the closet and locked the door. I thought the worst was over. I thought i was ok. then i heard something that shook me to the core.

"hey dyke, your turn."


	4. Author note

**A/N: hey guys, I'm so sorry i haven't been able to post in a while. Ive been super busy and every time i sit down to write something else pops up. I'll try to post sometime this week. So sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry i have been absent lately! I've had so much stuff going on lately, this week a boy committed suicide inside a school bathroom at my high school. I knew him so i was interviewed by police and things like that. I just couldn't upload with so much going through my head. I will try my best to make this chapter interesting, and im sorry if my chapters are so short! Enjoy**

 **WARNING: Rated M, Rape and violence.**

 **Stef:**

I had failed my job as a mother, my job is to protect my kids and I failed. I want to give up, everything hurts and I don't want to fight anymore. Callie, i can't because I need to save Callie. I heard a yell coming from the man in the bedroom, and the door suddenly opened.

"Callie? Callie are you there?" i yelled, hoping she was walking out of that room unharmed. But all i saw was him. He was walking towards me, naked and sweaty. I didn't try to fight, I had to stay alive for Callie. He picked me up and carried me into the room callie was just in. I looked around, i had to find Callie. She wasn't here. Where was she? just then i heard a whimper from the closet.

"its going to be ok love, im going to be ok" I said as a tear slid down my cheek

"im going to be ok" i said again trying to convince myself this was true.

 **Lena:**

 _Callie, are you on your way home?_

 _Callie?_

 _Please respond honey ,I need to know you're ok._

"Mike Callie isn't responding" I said with worry, i had texted her over an 20 minutes ago to come home and she hadn't responded.

"ok, does she have the find my iphone app?" mike said

"uh, yes i think so" I said turning on my phone and going to the find my iPhone app, i saw a little yellow dot show up on the map next it _Callies phone_ was written _._

"here she is!" i said turning my phone to mike so he could see

"why is she in San Yisdro?" Mike said taking my phone. He zoomed in on the yellow dot.

Mike handed my phone back to me and turned his on

"415 St. andrews lane" mike said as he typed it into google maps. He turned his phone around, he was on street view and I was looking at Callie and Judes last foster home.

"Why is Callie there? She's supposed to be at Daphnies!" I said

"Lets go" mike said grabbing his keys and calling for backup as he left the house.

 **Stef:**

I laid on the mattress, he was onto of me.

"You're gorgeous" he said as he ripped my bra open and pulled my panties off. I was frozen in shock, this couldn't be happening to me.

"why are the hot ones always dykes?" he said as he spread my legs. I closed my eyes as i felt him inside me. I let out a cry, I hadn't had sex with a man since mike, 11 years ago. But this wasn't sex, this was rape. I then heard a crash come from the closet, callie.

 **Callie:**

Shit, i was trying to untie myself and i had tripped. I couldn't let my mom get raped. She had already gotten raped, i knew that much by listening to what was happening. She had saved me so many times i had to save her. The the door swung open and he was right there. I saw Stef laying naked on the mattress, crying. Stef was crying. Before i could react Something hit the back of my head and everything went black.

 **Stef:**

"Callie" i yelled through my tears. I was sobbing. I couldn't stay strong anymore. He walked back over to me and stood over me.

"You've seen my face, you know who I am. If the police come i'll go back to jail for a long. So I only have one option. To kill you both."


	6. AN

**hi guys, I'm sorry haven't been writing. Things have been happening in my town that are very scary and upsetting and i just haven't been able to write. Im on break right now so i will try to write a few chapters and post them later this week. Again I'm so sorry. You can pm or comment ideas if you have any. Also how would you guys feel about me starting a criminal minds fic?**


End file.
